Welcome Home?
by Sako Serberus
Summary: Roxas is tired of his so-called "Perfect Life." He wants out, a silver haired stranger shows up and Roxas finds himself doing things with that stranger over time. Axel soon finds out, and is upset...Riku/Roku, mentioned Aku/Roku Title Based on Metallica.


I closed my eyes, I breathed in the cool air. I knew. This, would never last. . . Heh, I knew when this "Paradise" was gone, I would be alone. Even though I had 3 of the greatest friends, I still felt. . .Alone.

"Roxas" A familiar voice called out. Olette. I smiled to her and the others. "Sorry, I was just. . . Thinking." I admit. "Well stop thinking and eat that melting icecream!" Hayner said, in his usual rude tone. Hayner was my best friend, but. . . It didn't feel like that. . .It felt. . .Hollow. . . Why did if feel that way?

I didn't ponder that question for long, instead, I realized I dropped my Sea Salt Ice cream. I watched it as it fell from the great length of the tower. Then. It hit Seifer on the head. Hayner immediately started laughing at Seifer, thanking me a billion times for doing that. It was an accident, but, Hayner seemed to enjoy it.

* * * *

I was laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep, I just decided to think again, about why this was so perfect. But, even thought it was all so perfect, I didn't like it, not one bit, I actually wanted error and imperfection. Soon. I started to wonder if everyone's life was this perfect.

I soon found myself dreaming about him. "Take care of her. . ." a silver haired boy said before a white door closed. But, take care of who? That one girl?

I got woken by some loud thump. I sat up and looked around. Nothing, my room was in normal condition. Exactly the same as when I went to sleep. . . I was getting dressed, then, I heard the thumping again, I turned around, Then I saw a hooded man. "Hey! Get out of here!" I yelled at him, he just took off his hood. "Why should I?" His deep, yet smooth voice asked. He had a blind fold on, but I knew who he was. "H-hey! You're Riku! Sora's friend!" I said. It was just then I realized how close he was to me. He was taller then I was.

"Sora may be my friend, but. . ." He started. "But what?!" I yelled. "But. . . I want to know you. I want to know you better, then a friend. . ." He said. He placed his gloved hand on my bare chest. I neglected to finish getting dressed, all I had on was my pants and shoes. "Get off me!" I exclaimed, slapping his hand away. I backed away from him franticly, until I found myself cornered, no where to go. . .

"Roxas. . ." Riku called out. "Get lost!" I cried out. No use, he was all over me. He had started to un-button my pants, which I had done up only moments before. "Get away from me!" I shouted. Shoving at him franticly, trying to get away from him. Without even realizing, I had hit him in his lower area.

I took advantage of that, and grabbed my white jacket and ran out of there. I didn't know where I could hide, or where I was even headed. I just knew I had to get away from him. I had realized that tears where rolling down my cheeks, I didn't care, I just needed to find a place to obscure.

I found myself at the usual spot, Hayner, Pence and Olette were shocked, Why? Maybe because I was crying and shirtless. I calmed myself down enough to slip on my jacket and zip it up. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Olette immediately asked. "N-nothing. . ." I say. "There's something wrong Roxas, we all know, you're crying" Olette said, kneeling beside me. "I would feel better if we just let it go. . ." I say.

* * * *

All day, I was worried that Riku would show up again. And the fact that time keeps freezing is just making it worse for me. . . Then after we all split to go home, I was reluctant to leave, I still dismayed about what happened that morning. But eventually, I was at home again.

Same as the night before, I stared at the ceiling, thinking about the world, and why my life was so perfect. Just when I was half asleep. I heard foot steps, coming. Coming towards me. My heart was pounding. I dreaded of what would happen when that person was beside my bed.

He placed his gloved hand on my mouth. "Roxas. . ." He called out, same as before. "Sorry about. . .Before, I just wanted you so badly, I couldn't control myself. . . " He admitted to me. I was wide awake at that point, but I wasn't scared as badly as I was before, but still a little scared. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth. "Well. . . Sorry. . ." Riku said, walking away, morosely. I instantly sat up. "Riku! Wait!" I called out. He stood where he was standing. "I'm sorry to. . .I was scared, and didn't know what was happening. . ."

* * * *

Before I knew it. He was all over me again, but. . . But this time, I approved of it. . . I don't get why, but I think I had feelings for this stranger. . . The room was filled with moans. My moans, as Riku would thrust into me.

* * * *

I woke up that morning, I had another dream of Sora, but, this time I was thinking about what happened with Riku, and what I had let him do to me. . . I felt so horrible and dirty, I let a stranger touch me, and do things to me. Things that I should have never let him do. . .

* * * *

"Man, I could not sleep last night." I say to Hayner, Pence and Olette while I was walking into the usual spot. But it was odd. They didn't hear me. "Guys?" I said as I was about to tap Hayner on the shoulder, my hand simply passed through him. I gasped. They ran out, through me, I wasn't there. I was walking out of the usual spot, then thoes white things crouded me again. I turned to see that red head behind me.

"I know about last night. . ." He said. I took one step back. "But. . . You're my boyfriend. . .Right?" I questioned him. "I can't believe that you let him. . . .Wait! You remember me now?!" He asked, excited. I kept my mouth shut, because I really didn't remember him. "I gotta make sure, so. . . .What's my favourite food?!" He asked.

I shrugged. He sighed, "You don't remember me or the organization. . .I guess there's only one option here. . ." He summoned those Chakrams "I'm going to have to destroy you! Not only because you refuse to come back with me, but because you will let him near you, and not me!" He yelled, just as he was about to attack me, time froze. "Roxas! To the mansion!" someone yelled. I didn't wait, I ran to the mansion.

The white creatures surrounded me by the gate, it was locked. Then Riku came out of no where, with a weird looking keyblade in his hand. "Use the keyblade!" He yelled at me. I used my keyblade to open the lock, amazing, it worked. "Now go!" Riku yelled at me, before kissing me on the lips. He let go, and I ran into the mansion.

* * * *

After I spoke with Namine, I went to the library, I drew something on the table, then stairs came out. I walked down them, there was a lab. . . I now rememberd who Axel was. What we were like together, how many times I let him touch me like I let Riku. . . I ruined the machine with the keyblade, out of pure anger, balled up inside me. A door opened. I went through it. Then I had to fight a bunch of nobodies.

Suddenly they disappeared. Then Axel appeared. He started to pound at me with his Chakrams. My blood was everywhere, the room was painted red, Axel's face was drenched in my blood. I sat there, to weak to move, breathing heavily, barely holding onto life, but. . .Why? I mean, I didn't much like my perfect life, I wanted out of it. . .Axel was giving me what I wanted. Out of my life. . .

As the blood poured on the floor, Axel shed a few tears and murmerd "I will always love you, this is just to protect you. . ." then he stabbed his Chakram into my heart, pushing it in deeper and deeper with each passing second.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting up screaming my head off. Breathing heavily. It was all gone. All of it, only a dream. I looked around to see where I was. all I saw was white. White padding. Covering every inch of the room. I was dressed in black pants, and a white straight jacket. I started laughing. Laughing because it was all a dream. Axel. Riku. Hayner. Pence. Olette. Seifer. Fuu. Rai. Vivi. All of it, My "Perfect Life" was just my crazy. Insane. Dream.


End file.
